Sasuke enamorado
by Moneta
Summary: Sasuke descubre que aún la mente más poderosa, no es rival para sus hormonas.


Feliz Navidad a todos, espero que les guste esta historia :)

* * *

** Sasuke enamorado**

_ Por Inniyah_

* * *

Lejos de lo que pudiese pensarse, Uchiha Sasuke no se consideraba la persona más lista del mundo. La verdad, su tan renombrada apariencia no parecía traerle más que fastidio en la forma de mujeres de todas las edades, obsesionadas con verlo o incluso tocarlo. Por otro lado, su habilidad como ninja no le proporcionaba la misma satisfacción que a Naruto. Después de todo, no era algo que había aprendido con un fin virtuoso y, por lo mismo, no había una razón real para sentirse orgulloso de ello. Aunque eso no quería decir que, en algunas ocasiones, Sasuke no presumiera su último jutsu a un frustrado Naruto, o que éste último no despertase en él algo de su antigua llama competitiva. Sin embargo, esto era entendible ya que Naruto y él habían tenido ese tipo de relación incluso antes de que Sasuke dejara Konoha.

Lo que no era entendible, bajo ningún concepto, era el hecho de que esta actitud producto de antiguos hábitos, parecía volverse una necesidad cada vez que Sakura estaba en la cercanía.

Era algo que no podía evitar. En misiones, en las que el equipo 7 estaba reunido, la competencia entre ambos chicos llegaba a un punto máximo y cuando Sasuke decidía aplicar un complejo jutsu sin esfuerzo aparente, sus ojos (por voluntad propia), solían deslizarse hacia su compañera de equipo.

En un principio no le dio mucha importancia, hasta que en una ocasión, Naruto con voz de triunfo, el cuerpo vapuleado y heridas alrededor del cuerpo exclamó:

"¿Viste eso teme? ¡Casi lo he perfeccionado! ¡Ja! ¡En tu cara!"

Y efectivamente, de forma repentina, el bosque que hacía algunos momentos les había rodeado, parecía ahora, sólo un recuerdo. Sin embargo, Sasuke no sabía exactamente qué era lo que había pasado entre una imagen y otra. En un inicio, el joven pensó que quizás era producto de la rutina y el aburrimiento de ver siempre lo mismo. Naruto siempre tenía un nuevo jutsu, el cual perfeccionaba, siempre, en cada batalla. Era lógico que él no prestase atención a cada mísero segundo de la vida de otros.

Y la negación continuó y casi surtió efecto, hasta que Kakashi, con un tono de voz apático y sin quitar la vista de su libro, preguntó:

"A todo esto, ¿En dónde se ha metido Sakura?"

La preocupación se reflejaba en la cara de Naruto, quién (pasado su modo de Sabio rana), buscaba a Sakura con la vista. Sasuke contestó de forma inconsciente.

"Fue hacia el Noroeste".

"¿En verdad?"- Kakashi preguntó con curiosidad. Sasuke sin dar mucho tiempo a pensar su respuesta y con un deje de exasperación, contestó.

"Había estado moldeando chacra desde hace algunos minutos. Debió ir con los rehenes". Sasuke afirmó sin darle mayor importancia.

"¡Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclamó cuando Sakura regresó con una mujer y un niño pequeño a su lado, quienes a parte de la ropa sucia y rota, no parecían tener heridas graves.

"¡Naruto!. Sakura gritó al ver a su compañero de equipo. "¡Idiota!, ¿es que no puedo dejarte sólo sin que hagas alguna tontería? ¡Deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo!- Sakura exclamó.

Sasuke pudo notar el leve cambio en su chacra, la forma en que éste comenzaba a ser moldeado. La joven se acercó a Naruto y comenzó a curar las heridas y golpes.

Naruto la observó con un deje de vergüenza, que se transformó en orgullo.

"¡Lo logré Sakura-chan!, ¡está listo!".

Sakura no se inmutó y pareció no darle mayor importancia al asunto.

"¡Bah! Nunca dudé que pudieses hacerlo, tonto. Ahora, inclina la cabeza. Un poco más. Así, eso es."

Cuando Sakura terminó de dar atención médica a Naruto, Sasuke notó la leve sonrisa en el rostro de esta. Era la misma emoción que él mismo había visto en su padre hacía tantos años. Orgullo.

Y Sasuke sintió la misma necesidad infantil de hace tantos años, por demostrar su capacidad frente a otro. Sasuke decidió hacer lo posible por desechar el sentimiento.

Unas cuantas horas después, los rehenes a salvo en su hogar, el equipo pasó por una de las aldeas aledañas.

"Chicos, ahora vuelvo, tengo que conseguir un par de cosas". Sakura afirmó luego de un rato.

Un par de horas después, sentados en la entrada de la pequeña villa, Naruto preguntó con algo de preocupación:

"Uhm, ¿Kakashi-sensei?, ¿a dónde crees que haya ido Sakura-chan?"

"No lo sé Naruto" Contestó Kakashi, y luego prosiguió con apatía. "Pero no creo que haya razón para preocuparnos. Estoy seguro que Sasuke-kun sabe el lugar exacto en el que ella se encuentra."

Sasuke observó a Kakashi por el rabillo del ojo. Kakashi continuaba leyendo su libro, pero aún y con la máscara en su lugar, una sonrisa astuta era visible.

Sasuke, al sentirse observado, giró la cabeza hacia Naruto, quién parecía intentar buscar algo en él. De pronto, su expresión cambió a satisfacción y tenía algo en el fondo que Sasuke sólo podría denominar como resignación.

"Par de idiotas", Pensó Uchiha Sasuke, regresando a su posición original. Sin embargo, lo que más le perturbaba de todo lo anterior era el hecho de que, efectivamente, Uchiha Sasuke sabía el lugar exacto al que Haruno Sakura se había dirigido.

A los pocos minutos, Sakura entró en su campo de visón y Naruto murmuró un alegre "Ya era hora", y Sasuke tuvo la impresión de que no se refería exactamente a la llegada de la joven.

En su siguiente misión en equipo, Sasuke estuvo consciente de su mirada deslizándose frecuentemente hacia Sakura (aunque hacía lo posible por evitarlo). Sin embargo, decidió restarle importancia. Después de todo Sakura no era fea, aunque fuese algo fastidiosa (en especial cuando parecía preocuparse por cada paso que Naruto daba), por lo que decidió que era "normal", que un hombre joven como él tuviese un atracción inocente por su compañera de equipo.

"Hormonas". Pensó distraído, notando que los niveles de chacra de Sakura estaban por debajo de lo normal.

Esta excusa comenzó a perder validez cuando Sasuke analizó que su interés no se extendía hacia otras mujeres consideradas más elegantes y atractivas que Sakura. Por otro lado, sus jutsus parecían volverse más complejos y vistosos cuando tenía la seguridad de que su compañera de equipo estaba en la cercanía. Sin embargo, la resignación no vino sino hasta el camino de regreso a Konoha, luego de una misión a Iwa, mientras Sakura regañaba a un insensato Naruto.

"Oye, no sé qué te creas, pero el jutsu médico es algo serio ¡No soy un maldito mago!, ¡tienes que cuidarte más!" De pronto Sakura dejó gritar, viró la cabeza hacia atrás y le dijo al joven moreno, con un tono sorprendido "¿Estás bien Sasuke-kun?, ¿te duele la cabeza?" Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos. "¿Me senté en algo asqueroso?".

Pocas veces Uchiha Sasuke se había sentido realmente humillado, pero definitivamente esta fue una de esas veces. De pronto, sus ojos que estaban fijos observando el posterior de su compañera de equipo, se levantaron rápidamente. Sus mejillas parecían estar en peligro de enrojecer.

Kakashi interrumpió en ese momento, su voz neutral.

"No lo creo Sakura, probablemente Sasuke-kun tenga sólo un fuerte ataque de baja…", Se aclaró la garganta. "… presión. Sabes bien que no come suficientes carbohidratos". Sasuke tenía la seguridad de que Kakashi se refería a algo diferente.

Sakura pareció aceptar la respuesta y luego de proporcionarle unas píldoras, continuó gritándole a Naruto.

Kakashi pareció encontrar los siguientes capítulos de su libro terriblemente graciosos, porque no paró de soltar risitas durante el trayecto.

De pronto, una revelación vino repentinamente a la perturbada mente del joven moreno: La obsesión, la atracción, la confianza en las habilidades de la joven, la necesidad de protegerla, la sensación cálida cuando estaba cerca de ella, la necesidad de probarse así mismo frente a ella, el no perderse sus citas para exámenes médicos aún y cuando odiaba los hospitales y la tremenda e infantil necesidad de ponerse entre Naruto y Sakura cuando ésta última comenzaba a prestarle más atención de lo usual...

Uchiha Sasuke estaba enamorado.

La sola idea era estúpida, ya que el tan llamado "Amor", era una emoción que nunca antes había experimentado. Su familia desapareció antes de que Sasuke pudiese tener algún tipo de patrón de referencia. Por otro lado, su infancia y su adolescencia habían sido anormales a comparación de las de otros compañeros que se preocuparon por formar lazos con otras personas… u obedecer a sus hormonas de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, lo más aterrador de todo era que entre más lo pensaba y mascullaba (aún y cuando fuese para encontrar ideas que le ayudasen a desacreditar tal idiotez), la idea más se afirmaba en su mente y le hacía recordar otras situaciones que la apoyaban. La idea se fijaba tanto en su cerebro y en su estómago (este último le provocaba un enorme fastidio, ya que de pronto parecía ser la residencia de un Chidori constante cuando pensaba en Sakura), que parecía provocarle insomnio… y cuando lograba dormir, sueños perturbadores protagonizados por Sakura (en minifaldas, pequeñas blusas y sonrisas llenas de devoción dirigida hacia él) y pequeños niños de ojos verdes y cabello negro que le llamaban con voces chillonas "¡Papá!", se apoderaban de su mente.

Un mes después, Sasuke al fin aceptó que no había salida a algo así, a menos que quisiera enloquecer, y decidió actuar.

Lo primero que hizo fue planear. Identificó recursos necesarios y realizó un esquema por pasos sobre las actividades necesarias para llegar a su objetivo.

"Funcionó con Itachi". Pensaba mientras se encogía de hombros.

El primer paso, consistía en hablar con Sakura en un ambiente externo a sus misiones como equipo (debía ser cuidadoso en no mezclar el trabajo y su relación, a menos que quisiera que Tsunade escuchara de su pobre desempeño y los mandara a equipos diferentes), e invitarla a salir.

"Probablemente a comer o cenar, de esa forma no habría que hablar demasiado y las oportunidades de decir algo incorrecto serían menores." Sasuke ideó. "No ramen, no comida picante, nada dulce… sushi estará bien".

Sasuke entró al día siguiente al hospital, Sakura estaba de guardia. Sus pasos eran silenciosos y le costó poco trabajo entrar a su oficina sin ser detectado. Sakura estaba sentada en su escritorio, un bote de helado de ciruelas verdes yacía vacío a su lado (Sasuke no pudo evitar tomar notas del sabor para futura referencia). La joven levantó la vista de uno de los pergaminos que estaba leyendo y con un gesto sorprendido preguntó "¿Sasuke-kun?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"…" Sasuke intentó hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Sakura levantó una ceja. Su actitud no lo ayudaba mucho a hablar.

"Uhm, mira, tengo cirugía en un par de minutos, así que si es una misión, no puedo ir". Sakura afirmó.

Sakura comenzó a preparar sus cosas para irse y con una sonrisa (que le hizo al joven sentir a ese estúpido Chidori en el estómago), se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sasuke se sintió indignado y esto lo motivó a hablar.

"Sushi" Dijo de pronto.

"¿Huh?" Sakura lo observó atontada.

"Vine porque pensé en… preguntarte si te gustaría comer sushi" Explicó Sasuke, intentando esconder su incomodidad.

"Sabes bien que todo me gusta más que la ramen." Sakura contestó sin poner mucha atención, mientras se cercioraba, una vez más que todo estuviese en su maletín. "Pero dudo que a Naruto le agrade la idea. Ya ves como se pone". Satisfecha con los contenidos de su maleta, Sakura la cerró y tomó el expediente que se encontraba a la entrada de la oficina.

"No" Sasuke contestó con un deje de frustración y enojo. "Sin Naruto".

"¡Ah!". Sakura dijo asentando con la cabeza en un gesto de súbita comprensión. "Naruto invitará a salir hoy a Hinata." La joven puso su mano en su mejilla en señal de estar pensando las cosas. "A Kakashi-sensei le sienta mal el sushi. Le indigesta o algo así". Sakura continuó.

Sasuke no podía creer su suerte. Por un minuto creyó que Sakura le facilitaría la tarea. Pero la chica era fastidiosamente despistada. Realmente exasperado, el joven la interrumpió.

"Kakashi no irá" Sasuke afirmó con vehemencia. "Seríamos sólo tú y yo".

Sakura en un inicio pareció no escucharle "Aunque siempre he pensado que es porque come demasiado rápido, le he dicho que su estúpida obsesión por no mostrar su cara lo llevará un día a la..." En ese momento, Sakura pareció comprender el significado.

"¿Eh?" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos en un gesto de incredulidad. Luego, al ver el rostro expectante de Sasuke, mencionó extrañada "¿Hablas en serio?".

"…". Sasuke tomó eso como una pregunta retórica.

"¿A qué viene de pronto todo esto?". El tono de Sakura cambió a sospecha. "¿Es por Naruto?, ¿su nuevo jutsu?". Sakura abrió los ojos con preocupación. "¿Algo salió mal?, ¿necesita ayuda médica de nuevo?... ¡Te dijo que no me comentaras nada!" Sakura soltó el maletín y de forma apresurada comenzó a tomar cosas de lo que Sasuke supuso, era su suministro de artículos de emergencia.

"¿Y bien?, ¿en dónde está?" Sakura preguntó. "Siempre hace lo mismo, se extralimita y luego espera que con un chasquido de dedos, lo devuelva a…"

"Basta" Sasuke murmuró intentando contener un poco de su molestia. Sakura no le prestó atención.

"No entiendo cómo pudiste prestarte a esto. De Kakashi-sensei, lo esperaba, pero de ti…"

"Cállate". Sasuke dijo con la voz firme y molesta.

"¿Huh?". Sakura volvió a observarlo con confusión, la cual se transformó en molestia al comprender la orden del muchacho. "¿Quién demonios crees que eres para venir a interrumpirme en mi trabajo y hablarme en ese tono?"

Sasuke volteó los ojos al cielo y dio un suspiro de frustración (poco acorde con su usual frialdad), lo que alentó aún más la ira de Sakura.

"… siempre has sido tan… tan…" Sakura parecía estar buscando una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte para describirle, pero esto le era imposible. Lo anterior debido a que el enojo de la joven aumentaba exponencialmente al ver los ojos del chico que parecían brillar y decirle 'Eres tan fastidiosa'. De pronto las palabras comenzaron a salir de su boca. "Grosero, arrogante, poco caballeroso… sientes que el mundo te debe un favor. Pues bien… eso será cosa del mundo, porque por lo que a mí respecta, tengo una operación importante en media hora, así que ¡Hoy no tengo tiempo como para soportar tu actitud!" La joven finalizó, tomó su maletín y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta.

"Sakura…"

Sakura decidió ignorar a Sasuke y, cuando estaba a punto de girar la perilla que la llevaría lejos de su voluble compañero de equipo, de pronto se vio de espaldas contra la puerta, los brazos de Sasuke uno a cada lado de su cabeza.

"Oye, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?" Sakura estaba enfureciéndose más a cada segundo. 'Seguramente quiere probar que es más fuerte que yo, espera… ¡quiere amedrentarme! ¡A mí! Que… ¡Qué bastardo, Shanaro!'.

El joven intentó sonreír con el fin de demostrar que no deseaba hacer ningún daño a Sakura ('Si al idiota de Naruto le funciona...'). No había venido hasta aquí para regresar con las manos vacías. Lo único que necesitaba era que Sakura guardara silencio por unos minutos y dejara de mencionar a Naruto cada dos segundos. Sasuke tenía que completar esta parte del plan o todo se iría por la borda.

El joven abrió la boca para comenzar de nuevo, Sakura levantó la ceja en forma de reto, la chica había tomado la sonrisa de Sasuke como uno de sus gestos de superioridad.

"Sakura, yo…" Sasuke comenzó luego de aclarar su garganta.

"Sí, sí, eres más rápido que yo." Sakura le interrumpió con exasperación. "Pero si crees que eso te hace mejor, estás muy equivocado. Si tienes tantas ganas de incrementar tu ego, ¿por qué no buscas a Naruto?". Para Sasuke, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ahora fue el turno de Sakura de ser interrumpida.

Uchiha Sasuke, en un arranque de celos y frustración, había besado a Haruno Sakura.

Meses, no… años de desencuentros, decepciones y (aunque durante semanas Sasuke lo negó rotundamente), amor, se conjugaron en ese momento. Cuando por fin Sasuke se separó de una sorprendida (casi en estado catatónico), Sakura, el muchacho comenzó de nuevo.

"Hm, podríamos ir a comer sushi" Sasuke decidió agregar para evitar confusiones. "Sólo los dos".

Sakura salió del estado de shock (aunque sus ojos continuaban abiertos como platos), "¿Huh? ¿Te refieres a una cita?" Sakura sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para despabilarse. Pronto, para su consternación, toda la situación comenzó a tomar forma. "¿Viniste porque querías tener una cita conmigo?" Sakura preguntó con desconfianza.

Sasuke sopesó las diversas respuestas y, cuidando de no mostrar signos de fastidio (Sakura no había reaccionado muy bien a ellos), decidió que decir la verdad era su mejor opción.

"Sí". Afirmó con neutralidad.

Sakura tomó aire con determinación, recogió su maleta (que había caído al suelo durante el beso), y afirmó "Entonces te veo en una hora. Pero recuerda: es una cita, así que tú pagas todo". La joven advirtió, su tono de sabelotodo presente.

Sasuke se sintió algo indignado de que la muchacha creyera prudente recordarle algo así. Pero este sentimiento dio paso a algo más positivo cuando las palabras de Sakura se asentaron en su cabeza.

La primera parte del plan había funcionado.

Una sonrisa de autosatisfacción comenzó a apoderarse de su rostro… hasta que Sakura, antes de salir, decidió agregar.

"¡Ah! Sasuke-kun, creo que tu erm… técnica, necesita algo de práctica" Sakura pasó su dedo índice por su labio inferior. "Tus dientes chocaron con los míos varias veces…eso es… molesto Sasuke-kun"

La sonrisa en el rosto de Sasuke se borró de inmediato, mientras que al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Sakura brillaron y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Luego de dedicarle a su inmóvil compañero de equipo un guiño victorioso, Sakura salió de la oficina.

Sasuke decidió en ese momento que luego de la cita, el siguiente paso en su misión sería practicar sin descanso hasta lograr la perfección de su… uhm 'técnica'.

'Si funciona con los jutsu, funcionará con esto'. Pensó Sasuke.

Después de todo, se dice que la práctica hace al maestro y Uchiha Sasuke siempre había sido un estudiante dedicado.


End file.
